Say Please
by WiggleWorm
Summary: He was a sadistic, cruel bastard. But that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted.


_S'il vous plait_!(Please!)" she screamed. What else could she say?

"_S'il vous plait!_" She absolutely sobbed. The man in front of her wasn't fazed by her plea.

He slammed her undeveloped body against the wall and entered her. She was tight and it wasn't that wet but he thrusted anyways. She screamed and sobbed and asked him to stop. He thrusted into her harder, his grip on her legs left bruises and she was getting a head ache from being slammed against the wall so many times.

He stopped and pulled out of her. She was dropped to the ground and landed with a thud. She was in pain everywhere and didn't know what to do. The man bent down and grasped her chin and looked strait into her eyes. Her eyes were big and wet and afraid, his were merciless and murderess and he wasn't afraid to show it. He forced his lips on her thin pale ones and forced in his tongue.

She bit him.

He backed away surprised then slapped her. She fell to the side and curled in a fetal position. Her naked body convulsing in fear and cold. He stood up strait and kicked her undeveloped thigh hard enough for a purple bruise to start forming. He grabbed her head and put it in his crotch. Her mouth forced onto it. She kept trying to pull away but he kept pushing her down. This continued until he filled her mouth with his juices, then he let her pull away. She spit and gagged and coughed, her sobs made her shake.

He went on her again and thrusted himself into her. She screamed and sobbed and screamed again. It excited him, making him go faster. Hearing the screams and the thud of her little girl body was absolutely riveting. He let her drop to the floor once again after he was done that round.

He reached over to his discarded pants and pulled out his knife. He pulled the dagger out of its case and showed it to her. Her eyes went wide with the thought that he was about to slice her into bits running through her mind. He lightly traced it over her face, outlining her jaw, chi and nose, lightly enough to not cut her but hard enough to threaten the idea that he was about to.

He moved from her face down to her shoulders and down arms and after outlining her hand he went to her flat undeveloped chest, to her stomach, to her core, then down her feet. He brought the knife back up to her eye level and wickedly smiled. He let out a sob and welded her eyes shut. Then everything went black. He hit her with the blunt end of the knife and watched her fall over to her right. Her chest heaved up and down.

He gathered his garments and left the little girls room. She was home alone and the house was dark. He went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. This one was unexciting to him but he was still satisfied. He used to shampoo he found and washed his whole body and rinsed. He stepped out and dried of with the towel hanging on the door. He quickly dressed and headed out the door to his motorcycle that was right outside of the house.

* * *

Hana woke with a start. The sun was barely visible through her window and the air was cold and stagnant. She looked over to her alarm clock and it started to ring. She swung her arm out from under her covers and turned it off. It was her day off and she didn't know what to do with it. She stared up at her ceiling thinking, her mother was out on a mission and she wasn't expecting her for another two weeks. Kiba had training with his team today so he'd be gone.

She moved the covers off of her body and turned onto a sitting position at the end of her bed. She tentatively put her feet on the cold floor and stood up, looking for her slippers. She slid across her wooden floor to her door and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Kiba. As soon as it was done she turned to a tired looking boy.

"Good morning Kiba." She offered him a plate of breakfast.

"Morning." He mumbled and thankfully took the plate and sat down. She sat with her own plate across from them and sat in silence.

When they both finished Kiba said thank you and took both of their plates into the kitchen to be washed.

"I'll do them Kiba, I don't have anything planned for the day, plus your going to be late."

He nodded his head and ran upstairs to get dressed. A minute later he was stomping down the stairs again and out the door. Hana quickly washed the dishes and went to fill the dog bowls. None of the dogs were awake yet, knowing that it was their day off and they were taking every chance of sleep they could get.

Hana went back upstairs to her room and took out some baggy jeans and a t-shirt. After getting dressed she went down stairs again and turned on the television.

'Mostly cloudy today, expect rain this after noon all through tonight and all day tomorrow. High temperature of 60 degrees Fahrenheit and a low of about 40-" She shut off the TV

'Maybe I'll go visit Itachi later." She mused.

* * *

The man sat in a café later the next day.

"_Vou d'esirez?(_You desire or translated to may I help you)" A tall waitress asked him.

"_Oui, je voudrais un croissant et un café s'il vous plait."_ (Yes I would like a croissant and a coffee please)

She took down the order and told him she would be back with his order soon. He nodded and went back to his newspaper.

He was reading the article about a six-year-old girl who was raped and left unconscious in her own home. Her parents who were out at a company party found her. He put he paper down and waited for his order.

* * *

Hana waited until about noon until she left her house. It was crisp out and the leaves were almost at their peak at changing color. This was her favorite time of the year. It just smelled so good. The Uchiha compound was half way across town but she didn't mind. It was always a nice walk. Her dogs were still asleep where they were, only bothering to get up for food and bathroom.

The weather was actually a little accurate for the sky was grey and the wind was picking up and blowing all of the already fallen leaves around. When she got to the compound t=she headed for his house and was met by some of his relatives. She said her respectful hellos and made her way still. She was welcomed by his mother when she got to his house, she kissed ] Hana's cheek and let her in. His mother had on her familiar warm smile on that Hana always saw her with.

"Itachi his in his room with all of his work but I think he needs a break." Hana nodded and slipped off her shoes and her jacket. She headed toward his room and knocked.

"Hn." Was to only reply she got and she stepped in. He sat in the middle of his room with stacks upon stacks of paper surrounding him. He didn't look at her yet, she stepped over and few stacks and plopped onto his empty bed.

"What do you want?" He still hasn't looked up at her.

She put her elbows on her knees and cupped her face in her hands. "I'm bored."

"And?"

"Will you get lunch with me? Your mom said you need a break."

He sighed and put down his pen. He stood and stretched; Hanna heard some of his vertebrae crack. He turned to her and looked at her for the first time since she got there.

"Alright." Hana smiled at him and got up. His mother smiled at the when they arrived at the door, putting on their shoes and coats.

* * *

I need to leave France.

The man kept saying that to himself over and over. This little girl wasn't the first one; they were all over the country. Each one desperately scarred for life. Each of them would remember his face and each of them would seek justice one day. He went back to his dinky apartment and he packed his bags.

Once he was packed he then got the question, Where will I go?

Where indeed?

He thought, and thought. 'Were could I get more women?' That was disturbingly his first thought. 'Where can I get lots of women?'

He went on the computer and looked for a world map. 'Where are there lots of people?' The first place his eyes fell upon was an island country to the east of China. A country with more people than it could probably hold. A country with lots of little girls and woman. 'Japan.' He thought. Then went to the airport's site to get a one-way ticket.

* * *

"I don't like sweets." He said.

"Well you can get tea." He visibly sighed in defeat. Hana wasn't a person you argue with.

She led him to a dumpling shop.

Hana and Itachi have been friends ever since the academy days. She was his only friend beside Shisui. She was also his complete opposite, she was social and he was reserved. She was talkative and he could have an entire conversation only saying 'Hn' and 'Ah' He was dark and she was light.

But that was okay. They also hade lots in common and every silence was a comfortable one.

He looked at her from across the table, Her hair was getting very long and she was getting very beautiful. But he knew she was, this was no surprise. She's always been beautiful. Even when she was that tough little girl beating on all of the boys on the playground, she was beautiful

* * *

The flight was long but he was seated next to a young woman returning home from a business meeting. He got her to agree to let him come home with her. Just his luck. A day and a half later he was on top of her with his tongue in her mouth and his hands groping her breast and thigh waiting to enter her.

He moved at a quick pace and after that round was finished he rolled next to her, hearing her pant. He would find an apartment to rent out in another town and a after a few more nights of this he'll go move in. He would be alone all day anyway since she had work.

* * *

"So when's your next mission?" Hana questioned. Itachi was walking her home after they finished their meal.

"Who knows."

"Huh, maybe your just getting a break, you've been having back to back missions for a while now."

"Maybe." Silence fell upon the pair once more. They soon found themselves in front of Hana's door.

"Thanks for walking me home." She leaned over and they kissed each other on the cheek. "See you later."

"Ah." He nodded and walked away.

She watched his retreating form for a second then went inside. She hung her coat and slipped off her shoes.

* * *

'Leaf Village, weird name but the rent is cheap' He called the number listed and confirmed that he would be there tomorrow to look at the one bedroom apartment.

* * *

Itachi walked back home from dropping off Hana. He was glad she stopped by; He was ready to burn all of those papers to ash so He wouldn't have to fill another report or read another manuscript. They were constantly adding little things to the AMBU code and it got tedious to keep up with.

The air smelled clean and crisp and it calmed the prodigy. He took deep breaths, allowing the musky smell of the leaves to fill his lungs.

He liked spending time with his old teammate. She reminded him that there were still people out there who didn't expect the world out of him. He didn't have to be anything but Itachi with her. It was nice.

* * *

Hana looked around the empty house. It was empty…

She went over and toyed with the knick-knacks but got bored with it easily. She scanned the living room. It was a little cluttered. He went over and straitened up the couch, then the coffee table and got the duster and dusted the shelves, then got the vacuum and from there on she was cleaning everything in sight.

When Kiba got home his house smelt different, it smelt clean. He walked deeper into the house and found Hana in the kitchen sipping tea with a duster in hand and a vacuum at her side.

"You look like a house keeper." He smiled mockingly and grabbed a glass for tea.

"I had nothing to do."

"You didn't do anything all day?" Kida raised his eyebrows.

"I had lunch with Itachi." She said while pouring herself more tea.

"Your boy friend?"

"My friend." She retorted.

"Whatever. What's for dinner?" He leaned against the counter and took a swig of his tea.

Hana shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want?"

* * *

"Hey baby." The man kissed the woman on the neck. She dropped her bags and shut her front door.

She shrugged off her jacket and somewhere along the way her shoes came off. He unbuttoned her shirt and buried his face in her chest. She inhaled sharply. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom

The next morning he woke up after she had already left for work. He looked at the clock, it read 9:37am. He was to meet the landlord in an hour and a half. He got up and stepped into the shower. The water came out scalding, surprising him and forcing him to step into the cool wall behind him. He reached around the steady current and turned down the heat to a comfortable temperature.

When he got out it was around 10 o' clock. He went over to the refrigerator for something to eat. He was in such a hurry to fuck last night they both forgot about dinner. He found some left over's and heated them up.

He found the train schedule printed out on the table still. He was going to take to train into the Leaf Village then walk to the apartment that was conveniently just a few blocks from the train station.

He left right after he was done eating and went to catch the 10:20 train.

* * *

Hana woke before her alarm clack again. She shut it off quickly. It was the weekend now. No work… again. Luckily Kiba's training was shortened on the weekend. She would have him go grocery shopping with him later.

She swung he legs over her bed and slowly got up. And few bones cracking and shifting position on the way. She went down and found Kiba awake already watching TV.

"What're you doing up?" Hana asked going over and sat next to him on the couch. He was watching some mindless cartoon.

He shrugged his shoulders "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Ah. Do you want any breakfast?"

"Yes please." His eyes were glued to the television.

She ruffled his hair as she got up and headed toward the kitchen. She came back with two steaming bowls of oatmeal and a bag of brown sugar. She plopped back onto the couch next to her little brother and put in a few tablespoons of sugar into her cereal.

* * *

Itachi also woke early that morning. His room was still dark and the air was cold. He finished all of his work so unless he was called to do a mission he was a free man until further notice.

What would he do?

He looked up at his ceiling, it was bland and white. Boring, and incomplete.

'Maybe I'll go see Hana…' He got up and went to his closet.

* * *

"So what do you think?" The landlady asked.

"I'll take it." The man looked at her and smiled. Her face lit up and she went to get the papers from her brief case.

* * *

"Come on Shino! Hit me!" Kiba dared him. A black cloud went after Kiba.

Hinata looked over to her teammates and smiled. They were happy. Kurenai glanced from Hinata to the boys then back to Hinata. She liked seeing Hinata smile, and she's been doing it more often.

"Alright enough, go home get some lunch and I'll see you all tomorrow." Kurenai clapped her hands together

Shino collected his bugs back and Akamaru joined Kiba at his side. The boys said good-bye to Hinata for she lived in the opposite direction, Kurenai headed for town, probably to go meet Asuma. That left Shino and Kiba. They started for the same direction and walked together.

So what're your plans for the afternoon?" Kiba asked his silent teammate.

"Bug collecting." He replied quickly, never looking at KIba.

"Uh-huh… I have to go shopping with my sister. It's the down side of not having mom home, I have to help with shopping." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Silence…

"Well I'll see you later Shino!" Kiba turned toward the Inuzuka compound.

When he reached his home he found another pair of shoes in the doorway.

* * *

Hana's ears twitched a little when someone knocked on the door. Her dogs twitched a little but never made an effort to see who it was.

'Great nin-dogs I got…' Hana thought

She got up and answered the door.

"Itachi?" It was indeed the eldest Uchiha.

"I'm bored…"(A little OOC but just role with it.) Hana smiled and invited him in.

* * *

"Hello Itachi."

"Kiba-san." Itachi nodded to him.

Itachi and Hana were both kneeling in front of the table with a pot a tea and two cups. Hana invited Kiba over to the table and got out a third cup.

"Itachi and I were just talking about our old genin team." Hana explained.

"Cool." Kiba took a sip at his tea, he was getting teenage syndrome.

"Anything fun happen today?" Hana asked Kiba, Itachi looked into his cup like he was about to find the answer to the universe in it.

"Not really." Hana sighed and turned her attention back to Itachi.

"Well we have to go shopping , would you like to come?" Hana asked Itachi.

Itachi put down his empty cup and looked up at Hana.

"I have work, but thank you for the offer."

"You said you had no more work you liar." Hana smiled coyly at the Uchiha.

"Well I just remembered something else I had to do." Itachi shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

Hana followed him to the door. "You just hate shopping."

"Yes, I do." Itachi smiled to her and opened the door. "See you later." Itachi waved to her.

"See ya." She waved back and closed the door.

She turned to Kiba who pretended not to see anything while sipping his tea.

"Ready to go shopping?" Hana clapped her hands together and slipped on her shoes.

* * *

"Okay Kiba, what do you want for breakfast this week?" a woman asked the teenaged kid she was with.

While choosing their breakfast the man passed by them in the aisle. He just broke the news to the girl who's name he never bothered remembering, so he was stocking up his refrigerator. He took a double take at this girl with the teenage kid.

She was tall, nice looking and had tattoo's on her cheeks.

'Interesting.'

He strolled over casually down the isle with the interesting woman, his merciless, cold eyes had a glint to them and he fought back a smirk of satisfaction. Her little brother was the first out of the pair to look at him. He crossed his eyes and scrunched his nose as if he just took a whiff of something unpleasant, the turned back to the cereal stocked shelves. He picked up a box and pretended to read the Nutrition Facts.

The woman with the tattoos picked up a box and put it in her basket. The man inced a little closer and 'accidentally' knocked into her basket and spilled half of it's contents onto the floor.

"I am so sorry." The man put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let me help." The man and woman kneeled onto the ground to pick up the items and stack them back into the basket. The teenager also picked up a few items.

"Thank you for helping me." The woman smiled at the man. Her teeth were nice and white and he could see faint traces on laugh lines.

" Your welcome, again I'm truly sorry, I wasn't looking were I was wandering." The man flashed her a smile. He could sense the teenage boy buring holes into him whith his eyes.

The man held out a hand, "I'm John."

"John? What a peculiar name. I'm Hana." Hana shook John's hand.

"I should really do something for you, that was a horrible thing I did."

"No it's fine, no body got hurt I don't think." Hana smiled.

"Oh but I insist. Here let me help you and your…" he motioned toward the teenager.

"Oh this is my brother Kiba." Hana wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Let me help you and your brother with your groceries home." John motioned toward Hana's basket.

"We don't need any help." Kiba retorted. Hana squeezed his shoulder harshly.

"But thank you anyways." Hana said quickly

Hana and Kiba turned down the aisle to continue their errand, John watched then go. He was bound and determined to get the woman, despite her brother who obviously didn't like him.

* * *

I re did things and combined my chapters and tweaked a few things here and there. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think. This isn't finished but ideas are always put into consideration!

~Wiggle Worm


End file.
